A Valentines Day Duel
by The Create Card
Summary: All it takes to break one Seto Kaiba down is one special girl on Valentines Day


Summary: A special Valentines Day story. Just read on. ^_^

  
**A Valentines Day Duel**

"What are you up to, big brother?"

Seto Kaiba was hard at work on his latest innovation down at Kaibacorp headquarters. It was an invention that would revolutionize the world of Duel Monsters, even more so than his Virtuapod game. But in order for his invention to work, Seto needed to work out the programming code on a couple of the peripheral devices.

"I'm busy, Mokuba."

"What are you working on?"

Seto chuckled as he held up a nearby dueling disk. "Something that'll make dueling a truly unique experience. You can see it for yourself as soon as I'm done."

"Can't I see it now?"

"Not until it's finished. Go keep yourself busy in the meantime."

Little Mokuba Kaiba left Seto's office and left his big brother by himself. Seto worked best when he was unimpeded by distractions. And Seto was surrounded by very few distractions. There was no television, no books, and very little in the way of decorative artwork. The windows were also kept closed at all times. The outside world was blocked away from view by long black curtains. The only thing illuminating the office was a ceiling lamp.

The only thing Seto could focus on was his work, and he wouldn't have it any other way. All he had surrounding him was his peripherals for his Virtuapod machine, his laptop, and his PC in which he fixed the programming code. The only thing that would occasionally distract a workhorse like Seto was his AOL Instant Messenger account, which he would only occasionally glance at.

After working diligently for hours, Seto turned his instant messenger on. He briefly checked his e-mail message, before he suddenly got an instant message.

**CherryBlossom4187: Ohayo?**

Seto furrowed his brow. It was a rarity that anyone even had his screen name, but for someone to boldly instant message him like this was something else.

**BEWDChamp630: Who is this? How'd you get this sn?  
CherryBlossom4187: I'm…a friend of the Farinas family. And I'm an admirer of your work.**

Seto was intrigued. The Farinases were associates of his from the Philippines who loyally helped fund Kaibacorp's endeavors. He owed much to the Farinasss for their contributions, but he couldn't believe that Farinas leaked out Seto's screen name like that.

**BEWDChamp630: I'm flattered, but ultimately not surprised.  
CherryBlossom4187: You do such amazing work! I always follow what you do.**

Seto chuckled. The concept of a fan was flattering. He knew they were out there, but he didn't actually think one would ever talk to him.

**BEWDChamp630: If that's the case, then you'd better keep an eye out. The best is yet to come.**

With that, Seto signed off without even saying goodbye. This was good entertainment, but he needed to get back to work.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Seto was still hard at work on his Virtuapod upgrade. He had gotten little sleep over those two weeks, but Seto didn't single-handedly build an empire by sleeping. He continued working, keeping himself shut off from the rest of the world as he always has.

After another few hours of hard work, Seto turned his instant messenger on again. He was surprised to receive another instant message.

**CherryBlossom4187: Heyz! ^_^**

Seto reacted with a sense of mild surprise. He didn't expect to hear from this girl again. He wanted to brush this girl off, but he was feeling unusually patient that day.

**BEWDChamp630: Who taught you to spell?  
CherryBlossom4187: Hehehe! I've been feeling kinda silly lately, so I'm ending everything in Z's. Good timez, ne? ^_^**

Seto actually chuckled. Something about this girl's innocence brought a smile to his face. But he didn't have time for this. He needed to get back to work.

**BEWDChamp630: As much as I love small talk, I really should get back to work.  
CherryBlossom4187: Working on new strategies?**

Seto paused for a second before typing his response.

**BEWDChamp630: Not exactly. What would you know about strategies anyway?  
CherryBlossom4187: Oh…I'm a duelist too. Not as good as you, of course. ~_~;;**

Seto found himself pausing again. _// This girl's a duelist? That's…interesting. //_

**BEWDChamp630: So you're a duelist, too? Tell me…what cards do you use?  
CherryBlossom4187: A good duelist never reveals her strategy! ^_^**

Seto actually chuckled at that response. It was true. A good duelist knows better than reveal their deck or strategy. This girl seemed sharp and Seto liked that. Seto was actually getting curious about this girl.

**BEWDChamp630: So tell me…how much experience do you have…Cherry Blossom?**

And before he knew it, Seto was actually having a full conversation with this girl.

* * *

A year passed and Seto was still working on his Virtuapod coding. He had made a lot of headway, but there was still a long way to go before the final touches were complete. After wearing himself out, Seto put his coding aside and turned on his instant messenger again. He saw that girl was online. So in a bold move, Seto actually sent a message to her.

**BEWDChamp630: Hello there.  
CherryBlossom4187: Nani? You actually IMed me for once! ^_^**

Seto chuckled. It was true. In the year they had chatted, it would always be this girl to make the first move. The year had been quite an extraordinary one. They had gotten to know each other quite well and Seto found himself relying on her to brighten his day. And somehow, he sensed the feeling was mutual.

**BEWDChamp630: So how are you?  
CherryBlossom4187: Good! Hehehe! How's the upgrade?**

Seto sighed before typing his response.

**BEWDChamp630: Slow as ever. Sometimes I feel like I'll never be finished with this blasted thing.  
CherryBlossom4187: *pat patz*  
CherryBlossom4187: It'z ok! ^_^  
CherryBlossom4187: You'll finish! I know it! And I can't wait to see it!  
BEWDChamp630: You always have so much faith in me. Why?  
CherryBlossom4187: Because you're awesome! Silly ^_^  
BEWDChamp630: Thanks…Kamika.  
CherryBlossom4187: @_@  
CherryBlossom4187: You called me Kamika. How'd you know?  
BEWDChamp630: I have my sources. Think I wouldn't find your Xanga?  
CherryBlossom4187: lolz**

"Seto?"

Seto heard his little brother from afar. That got him back into reality. He knew he had to get back to work. So he signed off without saying goodbye. He bit his lower lip. He felt bad about leaving this girl behind. He wiped some sweat from his forehead as Mokuba walked in.

"It's so hot in here, big brother. Don't you ever open a window?"

"Windows distract me. What is it, Mokuba?"

"Well…I was hoping you'd come out. You've been in your office nonstop for weeks." Mokuba chuckled teasingly. "And maybe you can meet some of those girls who keep sending you valentines."

Seto scoffed at the notion. He had been getting valentines in the mail from admirers for weeks. It wouldn't be long before the insipid holiday was here.

"Don't remind me. What a waste of time this Valentines Day is. It's a total Hallmark holiday. I still can't believe there are people simple enough to get wrapped up in it."

Mokuba sighed. "Maybe you should give it a try someday, Seto."

"Do you have anything else to say? I need to get back to work and I'm not putting my schedule off for anything that isn't important."

"Nothing else, big brother. I'll let you get back to work."

Mokuba walked out while Seto got back to work on his Virtuapod. At this rate, he would be finished soon enough.

* * *

Valentines Day had arrived and Seto was in his office. But this time, he wasn't working on his machines or his dueling deck or strategies. Seto was on his computer. He turned on his instant messenger and was immediately met with an instant message.

**CherryBlossom4187: Heyz!  
BEWDChamp630: Heyz! ^_^  
BEWDChamp630: How are you?  
CherryBlossom4187: Er…not good. Been thinking about someone.  
BEWDChamp630: Really? Who?  
CherryBlossom4187: Well…you read my Xanga, ne?**

Seto remembered reading Kamika's log. It was a cryptic message about her needing to make some kind of confession. But he never paid any mind to it.

**BEWDChamp630: Yeah. So?  
CherryBlossom4187: Well…there'z this guy. And I've been wanting to tell him how I feel for…a while. And I've alwayz been scared to.  
BEWDChamp630: So you have a crush? That's cute. Who is it?**

There was no answer. Seto didn't know what to make of that. For as long as he had been talking with this girl, he had never known her to have a crush on anyone. Finally, she answered.

**CherryBlossom4187: Well…I've been talking to him for a long time.  
BEWDChamp630: Then you should just get it out of the way and tell him. When's the next time you're seeing him?  
CherryBlossom4187: See? That'z the problem. I don't know.  
BEWDChamp630: What? Well, when's the last time you saw him?  
CherryBlossom4187: Er…I'd rather not answer that ~_~;;;  
CherryBlossom4187: How'z your project coming along?**

Now Seto was curious. He couldn't believe there was a guy out there who was having this kind of effect on Kamika. He wanted to know who it was. And that's when he thought of a way.

**BEWDChamp630: Funny you should ask. I'm actually about to test a beta version. It's an online version of the Virtuapod that allows duelists to face each other in an online world, no matter how far away they are. It'll pave the way for global dueling. In fact, I'm about ready to test it.  
BEWDChamp630: Why don't you be my first opponent? I'll send you the program to download into your duel disk.  
CherryBlossom4187: NANI??? @_@  
CherryBlossom4187: You want to duel against ME?  
BEWDChamp630: Not scared, are you?  
CherryBlossom630: Heyz! I'm NOT scared! Send it to me!**

Seto sent the proper files to Kamika and reached for his dueling deck. The programs being uploaded into the duel disk were so sophisticated that it would upload the person's image and mind into the virtual world of Virtuapod. It was unlike anything Seto had ever created.

Once Seto grabbed his deck, he was about to upload himself into the proper coordinates. But then he thought about what he was about to do. If the program could upload the person's image, then he was actually about to meet a virtual version of Kamika. He was about to see this girl face-to-face, in a way. It almost made him nervous, but the prospect of a duel left him confident.

So he pressed the proper code and sent himself into virtual reality.

* * *

Seto opened his eyes and found himself in a virtual world. The beta version of his program was extremely primitive, so he was standing on a black surface with only green gridlines surrounding him. But soon, one more person joined him.

She was a dark-skinned Asian girl. She was a short young girl with long black hair that flowed down to her back. She had a set of bright brown eyes and a lovely braced smile that brightened when she laid eyes on Seto. She had to be at least a few years younger than him.

"Wow…just like I imagined," she said.

"So are you ready?" Seto asked.

Kamika took out her dueling deck. "I'm ready."

"But don't think we're playing a friendly game. I want something if I win."

"Huh? What?"

"If I win, I want you to tell me who you have a crush on," Seto smirked.

Kamika sweatdropped. "I…I…can't!"

"Then I can just go back to my office…"

"No! You've got a deal!"

Seto chuckled. "Ok then. Let's duel!"

**Seto's LP: 4000 || Kamika's LP: 4000**

"For the sake of being gentlemanly, I'll even let you go first."

Kamika huffed before taking out her first card. "I start with a face-down monster."

Seto scoffed. "This can't be how you win duels. Are you serious?" He played his first monster card. "I play La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in Attack Mode!"

**La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp 4/1800/1000**

Seto directed his first attack. "La Jinn, destroy that face-down monster!"

La Jinn struck and destroyed the monster, which turned out to be the Witch of the Black Forest. The card's effect allowed Kamika to search her deck for a card with 1500 Defense points or less. It was a shrewd move, but still an amateur one in Seto's eyes.

Kamika didn't appear deterred. "Well, I guess you haven't heard about my duels. I play the Change of Heart card to take control of La Jinn and I sacrifice your genie to summon Great Maju Garzett!"

**Great Maju Garzett 6/0/0**

Seto didn't like the looks of this. "It has no attack or defense points! From the chats we've had, I'd wager that you have something more sinister up your sleeve."

Kamika grinned. "Maybe. My card's effect gives it twice the attack points of the tributed monster."

Seto's eyes widened. "What?!"

**Great Maju Garzette 6/0/0 ==> 6/3600/0**

Kamika issued her order next. "Attack his life points directly!"

Seto couldn't do anything about a direct attack, as he had no monsters on the field. In only the second turn of the duel, he was already down to 400 Life Points. He had underestimated this girl. But he was far from beaten. In fact, he started laughing. Despite how bad things appeared to be, this duel was already over.

"What's so funny?"

"You're still an amateur compared to me. I haven't gotten where I am because I've given up. In fact, I've eaten challengers like you for breakfast. I think it's time I showed you exactly why I'm a champion and you're just an amateur. It's because I have the superior deck."

He took out his next card. "I play the Magic Card, House of Adhesive Tape, which destroys any monster that has less than 500 defense points. And since your Great Maju Garzett has no defense points at all, I don't like its chances for survival."

Sure enough, dozens upon dozens of strands of strong tape rose from the ground and enveloped the Great Maju Garzett. Once the tape had the monster completely covered, it dragged it down into the depths of ground, never to return.

Seto then made his next move. "I also play Lord of D, along with the Flute of Summoning Dragons to summon two of my Blue Eyes White Dragons!"

**Lord of D 4/1200/1100**

Blue Eyes White Dragon 8/3000/2500

Blue Eyes White Dragon 8/3000/2500

Seto yawned. "Too easy. White Lightning!"

Both of Seto's dragons attacked and with no monsters to defend her, Kamika lost all of her Life Points. The duel was already over. Seto was slightly disappointed that it was that easy, but at least now he would get what he was looking for.

"Did you really think you stood a chance?" Seto asked. "Please, this is ME we're talking about here. I'm the world's greatest duelist."

Kamika smiled. "You showed why."

"So tell me," Seto smirked, "Who've you got a crush on?"

Kamika sighed. "I…can't…"

"We had a deal. Tell me."

Kamika sighed. "Ok………but I hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

"What could you possibly say that would affect our friendship?"

"Seto…the crush…is YOU!"

While Seto's jaw dropped, the virtual image faded. And the Virtuapod game was ending. Seto couldn't believe what he had heard.

The crush…was him.

* * *

A whole day passed and Seto waited patiently on his screen name. For the first time in years, he had put work aside for a day. He anxiously awaited for Kamika to come on. And soon enough, she did. Seto wasted no time.

**BEWDChamp630: Heyz!  
CherryBlossom4187: Hi hi! ^_^  
BEWDChamp630: Now didn't that confession make you feel better?  
CherryBlossom4187: I suppose ^_^;;;  
BEWDChamp630: I thought about what you said. And I'm going to be very honest with you.**

Seto couldn't believe he was about to say this. He had built up to this moment for a while.

**BEWDChamp630: I like you too.**

Everything went silent. It was already quiet in Seto's office that day. And he didn't know what Kamika would say.

**CherryBlossom4187: I…didn't expect that!**

Silence.

**BEWDChamp630: Well…how do you feel?  
CherryBlossom4187: I feel…HAPPY!!!**

Seto smiled. But that opened up a whole other can of worms.

**CherryBlossom4187: So…what happens now?**

Seto simply typed his answer.

**BEWDChamp630: I come meet my angel. I'm coming to the Philippines!**

Seto couldn't help but smile to himself. He never actually thought a day like this would come. But sure enough, it did.

And it happened on Valentines Day of all days. Seto never would have believed it.

**THE END**

Dedicated to my one and only Cherry Blossom! Happy Valentines Day, Desi! ^_^

Author's Note: Stories will be updated soon. This is my comeback story! ^_^


End file.
